


Unknown hero

by Mundy



Category: Space ☆ Dandy
Genre: Light Romance, M/M, QT, Race, meow, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 18:56:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1277257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mundy/pseuds/Mundy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Dandy being forced to one of Prince's races, something takes a drastic turn - Who was the hero?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unknown hero

**Author's Note:**

> Please, do take in mind that there might be spelling errors or weird sentences, since my first language isn't English. It is not an excuse for crappy language, but if you want to help me improve I would appreciate that, but please do it in a proper way! Also, this is my first time writing a Prince and Dandy fic! One more thing; There was supposed to be some cursive text here, but since I'm lazy I didn't do anything about it.

Cooped up in his room, Dandy is enjoying some magazines, which he probably have read through at least twenty times in a row, not that it bothers him anyways. With the old Elvis tracks playing the background, he is all in his own dream world, which contains women, boobs and machines. “You ain’t nothing but a hound dog,” plays in the background as QT enters his room all annoyed at him for not keeping a clean room. Yeah yeah, he mumbles as she does some cleaning, talking while she’s at it, it’s not like Dandy is listening anyways. Boobies or a rambling QT – Which would you prefer? And as she clean, while he reads, Meow walks by the open room. Quickly noticing both of them inside, he stops as well and holds his phone up towards Dandy.

“Hey, Dandy, do you remember Prince?”  
“Who?” Dandy mumbled as he briefed through the magazine.  
“You know, Prince, the famous racer you plowed in from behind in the race?” Meow mocks.  
“What about it, you freeloadin’ feline!?” Dandy shouts, throwing his magazine at meow.

Meow steps into Dandy’s room and explains that he’ll be attending a race not far away from their position, so they might as well take a look just to “- Check if you really have skills as a racer, or not.” Meow added, with Dandy holding his head locked in his arms, bending one of his legs backwards. You see, during the time Meow told Dandy about the race, the also implied that Dandy could quit his job as an alien hunter to become a Gaylord, which Dandy could not seem to comprehend.

Luckily, for Meow, Dandy agreed to visit the race, just to get him to shut up about it. As they arrived, the place were already filled up with fans. Dandy strolled between the annoying crowd, mumbling curse words to himself. Meow and QT were both excited about the race, while Dandy rather would’ve been at Boobies, enjoying the view of something else. Shrieks and tears took place as a flock of bodyguards and sparkles caught up by Dandy’s side. “My my,” Dandy crawled his back in disgust as the familiar voice approached him. “If it isn’t the blockhead racer,” Dandy bent back up and let out a sigh as the bodyguards opened a spot, meeting the sight of Prince. “Oh look, a fairy escaped the circus again,” Dandy tossed back with a smile. “Still soar in the rear after havin’ me up there?” He mocked, as Prince gave him both an insulted and bashful look. “Hmpf,” He sent his head to the side. “Came to watch my true skills today?” He asked, giving Dandy a new look, this time with his hand placed on his waist. Turning around Dandy held out his finger, putting it in his open mouth. “Ya’ are so full of shit that ya’ make me sick Miss frostin’,” Prince forced forth a laughter and snapped his fingers, causing the bodyguards to take him further up to his ship. “Cheer for me Dandy, and bring me some luck…” Prince said with a flirting voice as Dandy flipped off him as they passed. “In your dreams Princess,”

Still annoyed the crew of Aloha oe found their seats on the tribune, waiting for it to begin. Dandy still had his hands in the pockets, and imitated their conversation to himself, laughing every now and then. Then the show was about to start, and the commentator popped out. Goooooood evening ladies, aliens and others! Welcome to the annual Andromeda Space Hots Race! I’m tonights hosts and… It went on for a good ten minutes and Dandy had gotten bored already. And now, lets’…. START! With a loud growl, all of the space ships took off – with Prince in the lead once again. Dandy couldn’t stand all this. “Dandy? Where are you going?” QT asked as he went away from their seating. “Back to the Aloha Oe of course, I ain’t watchin’ this shit,” Meow was too busy looking at an alien babe in front of them to pay attention. “Want be to come along?” Dandy took his hand out of his pocket and told her not to.

Leaving the area, Dandy kicked away a rock. That sparkling brat annoyed the shit out of him. There was nothing to like about him, not at all. The commentators voice reached Dandy all the way out, and to make it all even worse there was a huge ass screen outside the Area too. “Ya’ are fucking everywhere, aren’t ya?” Dandy mumbled to himself as Prince winked at the screen. Oh, what is this? Someone is catching up to Prince… I wonder who it may be… AND IT IS… Wait… Who is that? WHAT… OH WHAT’S HAPPENING NOW!? Dandy had turned his back on the screen, but was still listening. IMPOSSIBLE! The commentator shouted.

A wave of silence flushed over the audience as the sight of Prince’s race ship had blown up on live screen. Dandy had turned around in the exact second, and witnessed it on the screen outside the arena. “What was that -!? Was what we say just real - !?” The commentator sounded all the way out through the arena, and the crowd turned chaotic. Cries, shouting and various yelling spread out and in the middle of the same chaos, the arena closed off to be sure that the visitors would be safe. The big screen outside showed burning pieces of a broken ship, and no sight of a prince. Please stay in your seats!QT and Meow was sitting within the crowd, hugging onto eachother as they searched for Dandy. “What if he got sealed off outside with the attacking aliens!?” Meow shouted as someone spilled their drink over his hat. “Then Dandy will have a rough time,” QT implied. “Ladies and gentleman - ! Please pay attention! An unknown space ship has been noticed out in the area!” The crowd turned silent again, and as they looked up at the screen –

A fleet from a neighboring planet had attacked the racing court, taking down Prince’s ship since he had the lead and now they were attacking the other competitors, forcing most of them to return. One by one, the participating ships fled the scene causing letting the enemies crawl forth. But one space ship didn’t seem to back down, in one hell of a hurry, it blasted past one of the enemies’ ship, turning around and firing a ton of missiles over at it causing it to blast into a hundred pieces, leaving a victory speech for the live camera to catch up –

– “Go home ya’ filthy shit bags,” QT and Meow were of the two people gasping most within the crowd. The sight of the Hawaiian Yankee on the screen, fighting off the enemies made them think that it was all a trick. However, what they did not know was that as soon as Dandy had seen the live of Prince’s ship blasting into pieces, he had rushed over to the Aloha Oe, entered the Hawaiian Yankee and rushed off the landing port quicker than Meow runs after oppai women. Pissed, determined and worried he had shot down the enemies, which had approached him, leaving them in a mess behind him and heading for Prince’s location. “Dandy!?” QT and Meow shouted out in surprise. An unkown savior have approached, could he be a police? QT and Meow shook their heads in worry. “Just a stupid pomade addict with a space ship,” QT stuttered. “He’s gonna get himself killed,” Meow added with a shaking voice.

One by one, Dandy shot down the enemy ships, and as he reached the burning pieces of the ship he turned the Hawaiian Yankee into a mech, looking around for the air bobble which Prince’s ship should’ve had sent with him. A tiny trail of sparkles stroke the sides of the Hawaiian Yankee and that sent Dandy flying in their direction. “Best in space, huh?” Dandy mumbled and there, in front of him, he found Prince, floating all right, but the bobble had gotten a crack, and his sparkles were covering it up. Dandy rushed over, opened a door at his space ship and drew Prince in. As he did, he let the ship stay in standby, rushing over at the fainted male and kneeling down by him, deactivating the bobble manually. “Oi, Tinkerbel!?” He shouted out of worry as he shook him by his shoulders. There was no response, and that caused Dandy to think the worst –

The ship is vanished!? Prince and the secret rescuer has both disappeared!? The crowd went insane again, along with Meow and QT who was worried sick about their captain. “What if Dandy was killed off too, QT?” Meow asked as he curled his tiny paws up into fists. QT could not think that their captain was gone. “No Meow, he isn’t.” QT murmured beneath Meow. Please stay in your seats, the space police is checking out the area and will soon be able to unlock the doors.

The doors to main hospital in the galaxy burst open as Dandy ran towards the desk. “Oi, is there a doc’ in here or what?!” A couple of nurses came running up to him, and realized that he was carrying a somewhat burnt and critical Prince. They brought a bed, which Dandy placed Prince on, and ran along as the nurses rushed him to the critical department. As they reached the door one of the nurses told Dandy to fall back, and that they would handle all of it with the best care. “We guarantee that he will be in the best care –” The clicking from his metal shoes slowed down, and Dandy now left in the middle of the hall in the hospital, watching Prince disappear behind locked doors. Dandy caught his breath, and let his shoulders sink. He tilted his head a little backwards and closed his eyes.

Two hours went before they brought Prince into a room, which was reserved for him, and as they rolled in the bed Dandy was leaning up in the window, staring up at the sky above. As soon as the door opened, he turned around quickly. One of the nurses walked up to him as they rolled the bed on place. “It went just fine, he had lost a lot of air but he managed. He will be just fine once he wakes up,” Dandy nodded as the nurses excused themselves, leaving the both of them alone. Dandy stood at the end of the bed, with crossed arms. “Hell, ya’ are all big mouthed and cocky, but ya’ can’t protect ya’self, can ya’?” He laughed, shaking his head down towards the ground.

“Ya’ scared the shit out of me, ya’ glorified icicle.” Dandy clenched his teeth together. “The hell was I think when I saw that shit on the screen, blown up sparkles flyin’ everywhere.” People passed their door, and as a medicine tray fell in the neighboring room, Dandy threw his hands onto the end of the bed and stared up at the exhausted Prince, who was still sleeping. “I thougt ya’ were dead, ya’ rude, elegant piece of…” A tear rolled down Dandy’s cheek and landed on the bed. He threw his head back and bent back up, turning the back towards him.

In the upcoming hours, Dandy sat on and by Prince’s bed, talking to him occasionally, telling him about his adventures, and also underlining how Prince never could do anything like that. He had even picked up a couple of frozen tangerines, which he was eating while looking out for him. Jacket placed on the bed and all, Dandy had gotten quite comfortable sitting there. “… And that’s how I ended up with the name Space Dan-dy…” He noticed a twitch on Prince’s eye, and that sent him flying off the bed.

The area is now secured; you can now leave for your vehicles. QT and Meow got in line for the doors, and as they got out, they strolled over to the Aloha Oe, only to find their captain standing by the front, leaning onto the ship. They shrieked in shock and Dandy gasped out of confusion. “The hell is wrong with ya’ two, really, it looks like ya’ have seen a ghost.” QT rushed over to Dandy and hit him on his leg, making him jump on one leg. “Don’t rush out doing stupid actions like that; I thought you had gotten yourself killed out there!” A sad tone in QT’s voice, and Dandy put his leg back down and scratched the back of his head. “Tch, if ya’ think I’d die that easy, think again Baby,” He laughed, sounding cocky in both Meow and QT’s ears. Rambling, quarlling and sobbing a little now and then, the three of them got back on the Aloha Oe and went back out in space, waiting for the next tip to come forth –

“How are you feeling, Mr. Prince?” The doctor asked as Prince sat up in his bed, still a little sore after the attack. “I’m better, much better, thank you Doctor, for saving my life.” Prince sent a smile over at the Doctor, who of course, was struck by his charming nature. “Do…” The Doctor coughed. “Don’t thank me though, if it hadn’t been for the dark haired male that brought you in when he did, you probably wouldn’t have made it.” Prince blinked out of shock. Dark haired male? “Who was it? Who saved me?” The doctor looked over at nurses, and they looked at each other. “He didn’t state his name, although he sat here with you until you woke up, he left not long ago,” One of the nurses said. Prince noticed a frozen tangerine left opened on the table next to him. “But he had very nice looking hair, and a baseball jacket,” Prince glanced up in shock, it could not have been –

“WHAAAAAT!?”  
“YOU WERE THE SAVIOUR!?”  
“Tch, I just picked up garbage floating around in space,”  
“YOU ARE UNBELIEVEABLE DANDY,”

“The name’s Space Dandy, not Unbelievable Dandy.”


End file.
